This invention relates to ball bearing structures and more particularly to a ball bearing structure capable of high speed fabrication and assembly, particularly advantageous for use in drawer slides.
Manufacture and assembly of bearings typically involves several components and several machining operations. Manufacture of ball bearings for uses such as inexpensive drawer slides normally necessitates a design decision of whether to sacrifice quality to hold cost down, or alternatively achieve quality at a relatively high price.